I Decide
by Edward Cullen Wifey
Summary: Edward left Bella alone and pregnant. Now he's back and Bella isn't the same person he left in Forks. She's angry and has an attitude.Will she let him in her life?Or their child's?Will she ever forgive him?Is there any hope for them to be a family?
1. Impossible

**This is a new story i am trying so be nice and review and tell me what you would like to see happen and i will try it.The first chapter may not be good but give it a chance.I enjoy respective criticism.It helps me to become a better writer.**

**To bad I don't own twilight.Real bummer i know. but i can dream**

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's been about three weeks since _he_ left. I 'm like a shell of my old self. I feel as if I'm not me. Like he took Bella with him when he left. Even though the proof was staring me in the face. The stupid piss stick written on it in bold **PREGNANT! **

"Bells, I'm home!"

Damn it, Charlie's home as if my day couldn't get any worse. Charlie is going to freak when he finds out that his one and only daughter is pregnant and the father isn't around because he doesn't know. How the hell am I pregnant? I know how but it was only one time. I know that sounds like the typical clueless pregnant teen thing to say but its true. I only had sex with one person who isn't even capable of reproduction. He is a vampire for crying out loud.

"Bella? You up there?" Charlie yelled up the stairs snapping me out of my deep concentrated thought process.

"Yeah dad I'm here." I said as I came down the stairs more carefully so I don't trip and hurt me-us-in the process.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?"

"Just Fine." Despite the fact that I found out I was pregnant with Edwards child. Edward, who is a vampire, the only person to ever hold my heart. The same Edward who left me and told me he didn't love me.

"How was your day dad?"

"It was good. Billy and I went fishing and over to "Sean's Bar and Grill" for lunch. When we got back to Billy's we watched the basketball game. It was Miami against LA. I went into double over-time but Miami won by seven points."

"That sounds real good dad. I'm glad you got a chance to go out and enjoy yourself. You should go out more often."

"Billy and I have another trip planned for next week."

"Well I' glad you had a good time. I' very tired so I' going to bed"

"Alright kiddo see you in the morning."

"Night dad"

As I made m way up the stairs I pondered over what Charlie's reaction will be. Hopefully he won't kick me out or tell me to get an abortion. What about Renee? She is going to flip. She might disown me. I can here her yelling now. What have I been telling you all these years? Do you think I talk for my health? I'e repeated the same thing over and over again? BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

**Review!Review!Review! Please! The more reviews the faster i update.**


	2. Out of control

Sorry for the wait but here's a new chapter. Did anyone see the new Decode by Paramore music video for Twilight. I loved it. Please review. So read cussing in this chapter

Disclaimer: we all wish we could be Edward's baby mama but to bad we cant he belongs to Bella and they both belong to SM! But I can still dream.

Buzz…..Buzz…..Buzz…..Buzz…..

Where the hell is that damn alarm clock? Once I found it and turned it off I got off my bed and made my way towards my closet to find something to wear today. Shit why do I care. Once I tell Charlie today I'll be out on my ass. What a great day to die on. Once I got showered and got dressed I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Might as well tell him now. As I waited for Charlie I got myself a bowl of cereal because I'm starving. Ever since I got pregnant I've been hungry as hell. I guess this is one of the many fucked up perks of being pregnant. And I got seven more months of this shit. Somebody just kill me now. As if on cue I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. When he saw me he looked shocked like he had seen a ghost. Well maybe he thinks he's seeing one I haven't been a morning person since dick head baby daddy left me.

"Good morning Bella." Charlie said as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Hey dad. Um…can you sit for a minute I need to talk to you?"

"Sure Kiddo." He said as he sat down in front of me. "What's up?"

"I'm not gonna hide behind the bush here so I'm just going to say it." I paused for added effect. "I'm pregnant."

"Y..You're ?" Charlie stuttered.

"Do I need to spell out for you? I'm P.R.E.G.N.A.N.T."

"I don't understand." Now he's just acting like a moron.

"Do you need a diagram? Are you that clueless? No wonder mom left you. You wouldn't know the difference between your mouth and your di…"

"That is enough Isabella. I am your father and you will not speak to me that way."

"Number one. My name is Bella. Two. Since when were you my father. And three. I will talk to you however the hell I want."

"Young lady you are in no position to tell me what you're and are not going to do. You will do as I say or you can get out. First you will call your mother and tell her how stupid you really are and what you've done. Then you will call whoever your baby's father is and tell him you're pregnant and to get his ass over here so he can pay for your abortion."

"No way in hell am I doing any of those 'orders' because first off I am not a dog. I don't bark when you say speak. And you can't make me get an abortion because its not your baby because last time I checked you don't have a vagina. But you probably do because you act like a straight up pussy." As I said this my stomach tightened up in knots and I was hungrier than ever even though I just ate. I could faintly here Charlie yelling aye me but all I could concentrate on was the intense hunger. I could no longer control my body and its actions. I smelt something really sweet and my body wanted it. As I walked toward Charlie he continued yelling. Before I knew it I was in his face as he yelled and spit flew out of his mouth with every word. I had no control. Charlie was silenced immediately as my teeth bite into his neck and I drank. As much as I wanted to stop I couldn't. No matter how disgusting this act was his blood tasted so good. I need this.

Sorry it's so short but I will update soon. So review please.


	3. Airport Drama

**AN:**** Hey so sorry for the wait. School has been hell. But I will try to get out more chapters from now on. I am thinking about changing this story to M because of the language and some of the content. Tell me what you think. And I have gotten reviews (not enough) about Charlie. I have decided to leave Charlie's fate in your hands. I put up a poll so read and then vote. **

**Disclaimer: ****blah blah I don't own Edward blah blah only in my dreams blah blah belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Everybody got it? Good now read.**

**Bella P .o. v.**

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Damn he's dead. Oh well he should not have pissed me off. Oh my god what am I saying I just killed my father. Oh my god what have I done. So what who the fuck cares? Wait no I do care. Something is wrong with me. I have to get out of here. I have to go. I dropped Charlie's body to the floor and raced to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed a bag and started to stuff it with clothes and other necessities. I reached under my mattress and grabbed my emergency stash of money. I put on my jacket, grabbed my keys and returned downstairs where Charlie was on the floor where I left him.

"I am so sorry dad." I said as I left out the door towards my truck. I have to go. I can't stay here. I can't risk hurting anyone else. And it's just a matter of time before someone finds Charlie. Either way if I stay here I'm screwed.

I drove my truck as fast as I could toward the airport. I remember something about the Cullen's having a home in Denali. There is a good chance they are there.

Once I reached the airport parking lot and parked my truck I grabbed my bag out the passenger seat and went inside. After standing in the ticket line for about ten minutes it was finally my turn. The lady at the desk look to be in her mid-forties with an ugly ass eighties hair-do. She had to have used about five cans of hairspray on that mountain. Shit. Doesn't she now she's killing the fucking ozone layer.

"Welcome to Port Airlines." Oh my! Her voice. It's so…high, squeaky, and irritating. "My name is Egelet." Damn, who fucked up her name? "What can I help you with today?"

You can shut the hell up because your damn voice is making my ears bleed. I wanted to say that so bad but I really need to get to the point so I can get out of here.

"I need one ticket to Denali." I said.

"Are you eighteen or over?"

"No." What the hell is with the Q and A?

"Do you have permission or a parent accompanying you?" She asked.

"No." I said. Didn't I just ask for "one" ticket?

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to board the plane alone without permission. I need either consent from a parent or guardian. Or someone to accompany you." She said.

What the hell is she talking about? Kids and teens get on planes all the time.

"Can you please just give me a ticket? I really have to get somewhere." I asked really frustrated.

"No can do sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart I don't even fucking know you. I want to see your manager."

"Sure. Just a minute."

When she returned she was followed by a man who looked to be in his fifties. He had a very noticeable bald spot in the middle of his head. And his hairline was receding. It was so far back it looked as if it was running away from his face.

"Miss what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"The problem is I need a ticket to Denali. And this dumb bimbo won't give it to me."

"I'm sure Egelet has informed you that parental permission is required at this airport."

Once again I felt the painful knots form in my stomach. I knew that if I didn't get to Denali soon something would happen.

"Look here. Give me the damn ticket and I won't hurt you." I said completely fed up with this airport and all of its rules. The manager just looked at me then toward the security desk.

"I'm sorry miss but you either abide by these rules or I get security. So take your pick or just leave before I have to make you." He said. He was trying to sound all manly and not scared. I can see straight through him. Right now he is scared shitless. Once again the pain returned. The unbearable hunger was almost too much to endure. My stomach clenched and my throat grew dry as my heart sped up.

"Look here you son of a bitch. I killed my parent so there is no way for you to get permission from him now is there? So for the last time, give me the damn ticket or you will be next." I shouted at him. He seamed very scared by now. He reached over with shaky hands and grabbed the ticket. Slowly he slid the ticket across the counter all while never breaking eye contact with me. What the hell? Did I grow a second head or something?

"Thank you." I said "Have a nice short life." I said just to shake him up a bit. By now he's probably pissing his pants. As I was walking where I was to board my plane I checked my watch and realized I had another twenty minutes before I had to board the plane. So I decided to go to the bathroom. I walked through the crowded hallways and as soon as people looked at my face they couldn't stop staring at me. Damn am I that ugly. Once I reached the women's bathroom the few women that were in there looked at me and ran out the bathroom. One lady didn't even wash here hands. Ill. Whatever, at least I have the bathroom to myself. I did my business and walked toward the sink. I watched my hands and fished around in my bag for a brush. When I finally did I looked up at the mirror and dropped the brush to the floor out of shock. I blinked a few times and leaned closer to the mirror. My eyes were scary. In my outer eye where it's usually white was completely black. And my inner eye that was always a deep brown had turned bright blood red. No wonder everyone was staring at me and the manager suddenly got so scared. Shit I couldn't stop staring at myself. When I was able to break my gaze from the mirror I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the bathroom. As I walked I kept my head down and let my hair cover my face. I hurried toward the nearest gift shop and grabbed the darkest pair of sunglasses I could find. I had no time to pay for them because I had to get to my plane. It's not like the cashier is paying attention anyway. I ran to the boarding site and showed the lady at the desk my ticket and she let me through. After finding my seat and putting my bag in the over-head cabinet I crashed down into the seat out of pure exhaustion. I put my head back and just relaxed, until I heard a male voice.

'_Damn she's hot this is going to be the best plane trip ever.'_

I looked over to see some ugly ass guy who looked about twenty-eight or something staring at me practically drooling.

'_Oh shit she's looking at me. I hope she likes what she's seeing. Maybe she would like to join the mile high club.'_

His lips didn't even move not even a little.

What. The. Fuck?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok Please review. I haven't gotten that many lately. Also there are a few things wrong with Bella maybe it's the hormones and mood swings or is it something else? The first two people to guess the two problems correctly will get a part in this story. So review review review.**


	4. Disgusting Thoughts

**AN:**** I know I've avoided this story but I've been hella busy. But now I have more time to focus on my writing. But each update will be shorter but I will update more frequently. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight but I am very obsessed with Edward.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Okay it's official. I'm losing my mind. Today can't get any worse.

_"Wow! This girl got a nice rack. I could just stare at them all damn day."_

Shit! It's been like an hour and this dick-brained idiot won't stop staring at my chest. You'd think he'd already have a mental picture by now.

_"Maybe I should talk to her and maybe get some hand action." _He thought as he turned toward me.

"Hi! My name is Rick." he said.

"Hi." I said coldly.

"So where you headed to?"

"Hell." I said seriously.

"Yeah! I heard it's really hot down there." he said. _"But not as hot as it would be up in your..." _Before he could finish that thought I had my hands wrapped around his throat.

"If you say one more word I swear to you I will rip off your dick and drop it out this plane! Do you fucking understand me?" I yelled in his face.

"Ye...yes." he choked out between gasps for air. I eased my grip a little. _"Hell yeah! I like it rough!"_

"You're vile, disgusting, insignificant prick. I wouldn't want your ugly ass if you were a damn king. Say another thing regarding me sexually and I will rip your neck open!"

"I...I didn't say anything." he said. I stood up and walked into the isle toward the bathroom. Everyone was staring at me like I had three tits.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Pop your bugged out eyes back into your head before I shove them down your throat." I threatened.

"Excuse me miss but I have to ask you to return to your seat in silence." The fright attendant said to me.

"I have to ask you to get the hell out of my face."

"Excuse me but if you don't comply I will call security."

"Go ahead and…" I couldn't even finish my sentence when a searing pain pulsed in my stomach crippling me. I fell down on the blue carpeted floor of the airplane and wrapped both my arms around my abdomen. I was trying my best not to scream but the pain was getting worse.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" she asked.

"I…need…" before I could say another word I felt warm liquid gush out of my mouth. When I looked down it was my blood.

"Just hang on miss. We can get you help." The flight attendant said. "Is anyone here a doctor?" she asked the passengers. The only responses were mumbles of "No" and "I know CPR." After that no one said anything for five minutes as I lay on the floor in intense pain. A nice lady beside me kept whispering comforting words to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking. We are now landing in Port Alaska. We have a medical emergency so please don't exit the plane until you are directed to. Thank you." The pilot said over the loud speakers. I felt really tired and I wanted to sleep. Then the flight attendant returned to my side.

"Okay miss we are landing now. At the airport there will be E.M.T's waiting. I need you to try to stay awake and alert. Can you try and do that?" she asked. I weakly nodded and tried to ignore the waves of exhaustion coming over me. My eyes started to close but immediately reopened when I felt the plane touch the ground and start skidding to a stop. Before I knew it the EMT's were strapping me to a gurney and putting me in the ambulance. I heard the sirens and I felt the EMT beside me checking my pulse. I was so tired and in so much pain that I could not fight of sleep any longer. I closed me eyes and let the familiar peaceful feeling of sleep wash over me.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: ****I know its short but I have half the next chapter written already. Please review. Reviews make me write and type faster. The more reviews I get the sooner I update. Thanks!!!!!!!**


	5. Questions

_**AN:**_** Hi everyone. I know finally a chapter. Please forgive me because I am a little rusty in my writing. I am working on it. I am kind of lost with my ideas with this story so email me if you have ideas. And yes its short but the shorter the chapter the more often I may be able to update. Please enjoy reading and please review. 10 reviews = update**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own the Twilight Saga but I have read all the books ad I have see all the movies up to recent so I do consider myself a Twiologist.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan." I heard my name being called but I just felt so tired. Someone was lightly tapping my shoulder, most likely whoever was calling me. After a few seconds I decided it was futile to feign sleep when somebody obviously wanted my attention. I tried opening my eyes but immediately shut them when I was met by a bright light. I blinked a couple times to adjust and soon my eyes were completely open.

As I looked around it wasn't hard to figure out I was in a hospital. One with pale yellow walls, a small window and fake flowers. As I scanned the room I saw the nurse to my right. She was wearing purple nurse scrubs. She was older than me, not by much, but still she looked worn and tired. Like shes been here all night, which she might have. I heard a throat clear in the room and I looked in that direction. Two men stood there, and by their attire, they were both cops.

"Ms. Swan I'm Officer Bryant and beside me is Officer Troy. We are here to ask you a few questions." the tallest of the two, Officer Bryant, said. He was very large and muscular. He seemed more like a wrestler or a body builder rather than a cop though.

"Ms. Swan we have some complaints against you. One for verbal assault on two people at a airport and verbal and physical assault on a passenger on your flight. Can you recount these incidents for us?" I knew he wanted my side of the story but when it came to explaining in detail, I was lost. Everything was like a blur. Just bits and pieces scattered throughout my head. I had to say something or this would undoubtedly not end well for me. Officer Troy seemed to be getting more and more impatient the longer I sat quietly. He looked very uncomfortable. Maybe we shared similar views on hospitals. Officer Troy was obviously older than Officer Bryant. His features gave it all away. The slight traces of gray in his hair, the frown lines surrounding his mouth, and the creases in his forehead alone described him to be in his mid to late forties maybe. Whereas Officer Bryant had a much more youthful look to him. His shiny dark hair was cut short but still long enough to run your fingers through, his jaw was squared, and his skin only had a few imperfections that could have lingered from the years of teenage acne. He seemed to be in his early twenties and he looked good if I had to say so myself.

"I'm sorry I don't remember much but what took place on the plane was self defense. I felt very weary around that guy because no matter how much I tried to ignore him he would not back off. He continued his advances on me and being in my fragile condition I may have overreacted. I hope you can see my position here." I said. That went perfectly smooth. I added just the right amount of fear to my voice to make my story convincing.

"And what might that condition be Ms. Swan, if you don't mind me asking?" said Officer Troy asked. Apparently they did not know very much about me. Well at least there really is a such thing as doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Oh sorry. I'm pregnant Officers." I said softly while touching my hand lightly to my slight, not even noticeably under clothes, baby bump.

Realization settled over the officers faces. They seemed to be believing my story very easily. Officer Bryant started to write in his small notebook while Officer Troy whispered to him. After about three minutes they both looked back at me.

"Ms. Swan would you describe the young mans actions as borderline sexual assault or a full on account of sexual assault?" Officer Troy asked me.

"I'm not really familiar with police terms and I'm not really one to accuse someone so I cant put a name to his actions but what I will tell you is I have never been more scared in my life. I don't know if it was my mother instincts kicking in or what but I don't regret my actions even though I don't remember them to clearly." I said with a small smile which both of them returned.

"Thank you for you time and co-operation Ms. Swan. If the police have any more questions we have your file containing your telephone number and address so you might expect a call. But for now get some rest and take care of yourself." Officer Bryant said as he closed his notebook and put it and his pen into his pocket.

"Thank you Officer."

"Be well Ms. Swan." Officer Troy said turning to the door along with his partner. I watched as the door shut and the officers disappeared. After a few minutes when I was sure they were both long gone I finally could exhale the imaginary breath I had been holding.

I looked down remembering where my hands were, just where I left them, settled lightly but firmly on my abdomen. I still hadn't had a chance to think about my situation. I don't think I even had the time to ponder my pregnancy because everything happened so fast.

I heard a quick knock on the door before it swung open.

"Bella?"

* * *

_**Please REVIEW**_ (only constructive criticism please)


End file.
